


The best way to meet your neighbor

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Cute and Flustered Moira, F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d think that the people who run such a nice building like this would be able to fix the elevators sooner, huh?” Emma joked. Moira forcibly laughed, trying to ease things.</p><p>________</p><p>Or where Moira is put into the awkward situation of being trapped in an elevator with a barely clothed (and beautiful) stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best way to meet your neighbor

Moira’s leg bounced as she rather impatiently waited for the elevator to get to her level. She looked up and saw that it was at the tenth level already, finally heading down to the eighth level which she lived on. The descent was rather slow, feeling like an eternity until the number eight glowed with light.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very beautiful woman in a rather revealing swimsuit. She didn’t seem alarmed, only giving Moira look before stepping to the side, her white sandals clacking onto the floor. Moira stepped in, feeling rather self conscious while next to such a gorgeous woman. She absent mindedly brought her hand up to fix her bangs.

The elevator doors closed and they began their descent to the first floor. Moira kept to her side of the elevator, forcing herself not to stare at the other occupant. However, she spared one glance and saw that the woman was leaning against the wall of the elevator, not even bothering to use her towel to cover herself up. She was wearing a white, two piece bathing suit that didn’t really leave much to imagination.

When the blonde haired woman noticed Moira staring, she gave a sly smile. Moira could feel her face heat up and she quickly looked away, focusing her gaze back on the elevator doors. Her eyes flitted up for a second, seeing that they were only on the sixth floor.

Just then, there was a shake in the elevator. Moira’s hand flew to the polished chrome handrail, an attempt to steady herself. She was unable to get a grip and ended up swaying sideways into the other woman. Just as she up righted herself, the elevator abruptly stopped and she fell back onto the other woman again. The lights went out for just a brief moment before flickering back on.

Moira looked up to find her hands on the other woman, one on her arm and the other on her hip. She was sure that she was blushing by now, her face feeling as if it were on fire. The woman merely smiled.

“You know,” she started, her voice dry, “I usually don’t allow anyone to touch until I know their name.” Moira’s face turned even more red, if possible, and she hastily got off of the other woman.

“Moira,” she blurted out. “My name’s Moira.” She mentally face palmed herself. How much more awkward could she get?

The woman kept a smile on her face. “Emma Frost.”

Realizing that she had the entire elevator floor to stand in, Moira took a step back from Emma and looked around the elevator, trying to look anywhere but Emma. She then looked up and noticed that none of the numbers were blinking with lights.

“We must be stuck in between floors,” Moira informed Emma. Emma let out an over exaggerated sigh and crossed her arms, accentuating her breasts in a way that made Moira blink hard.

“Too bad,” Emma said. “I’ve been wanting to go down to the pool for ages, and now that there’s appropriate weather, I can’t.”

Moira moved forward to press the red emergency button on the panel. A small buzzing noise was all that could be heard. Moira then decided to press the talk button. All she could hear was static, nothing else.

“Hello?” Moira called out. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

No answer.

“Look, darling, obviously the people meant to be there are off fixing the elevator,” Emma told her. “So just sit tight and calm yourself.” Moira decided not to make such a big deal about how casually Emma had referred to her as “darling.”

Moira backed away from the panel and into the opposite corner of where Emma stood. She sat down on the floor before taking her phone out to text Charles. She informed him that she wouldn’t be able to come to lunch with their friends, since the elevator in her building was stuck. Charles offered to do something, but Moira turned the offer down, knowing there wasn’t much he could do.

Moira sighed and set her phone on the floor of the elevator before pulling her knees towards her and putting her head in her hands. She was stuck in an elevator with an extremely beautiful stranger. _This was the stuff romance movies were made of_ , she thought.

“You alright there?” Emma asked. “Please don’t tell me you’re claustrophobic.”

Moira let out a light laugh. “No, no. It’s just, I was supposed to meet up with some friends.”

“Am I not enough for your tastes?” Emma teased, tilting her head to the side. Her blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders and with her white swimsuit, she resembled an angel. Albeit, a rather barely clothed angel. Yes, Moira still couldn’t get over that.

“Um, aren’t you a little cold?” Moira asked. Emma shrugged, although her crossed arms did tighten. Moira slipped off her black leather jacket and offered it to Emma. She seemed reluctant for a moment before gingerly taking the jacket and putting it onto her shoulders.

The jacket suited her well, the dark color contrasting greatly with her palette of light colors. Moira’s eyes caught onto her long, pale legs. The woman could’ve been a model, judging from her never ending curves. Once again, Moira became self conscious. She was wearing a short, black skirt and a sleeveless white blouse. She also realized that she hadn’t even shaved her legs.

“Thank you,” Emma muttered. She held onto the sleeves of Moira’s jacket tightly.

“So, what floor do you live on?” Moira asked. Emma raised an eyebrow at the question. Moira clamped her mouth shut, realizing that she should have just kept silent.

Emma didn’t seem to mind though, and answered the question. “I live on the twelfth floor,” she replied. “And you live on the eighth floor.” Moira was about to ask how Emma knew that, before remembering that she had been the second one to enter the elevator.

The silence that engulfed them a few seconds later was a testament to just how awkward Moira was. It was as if it had just sunk down into both women’s minds that they were technically strangers and small talk was something difficult to accomplish in this kind of situation.

“You’d think that the people who run such a nice building like this would be able to fix the elevators sooner, huh?” Emma joked. Moira forcibly laughed, trying to ease things. Emma noticed, however, and walked over to where Moira sat.

She slowly sank down, her hands on her legs as she moved into a squatting position. Moira felt as if there was something stuck in her throat. The way Emma moved, it was incredibly sensual. Moira knew better than to gawk at another woman, but she couldn’t help it as Emma slowly spread her legs. She probably meant it as a way to support herself better as she squatted, but judging from the smirk on Emma’s face, it could’ve been a different reason entirely.

Emma leaned forward a little and asked, “You seem so tense, darling. Is there anything about me that’s _off putting?_ ”

Moira quickly shook her head and bit her lip. There was nothing off putting about Emma at all, quite the opposite, really. She had to remind herself that this was practically a stranger and that all she knew about Emma was her name and the way her body looked in a bathing suit. The urge to kiss the other woman was insistent, though, and Moira's inner turmoil must've shown in her face because Emma made a face.

"Is there something wrong?" Emma asked, dragging the words out. Moira tightened her legs due to the feeling of uncomfortableness in between them. Emma reached out a hand to push back a lock of brown hair that was hanging loose from Moira's face. For a brief moment, Emma's icy feeling fingertips grazed Moira's cheek, making Moira exhale loudly.

Just then, the sound of the speaker from the elevator crackled. Both Emma and Moira looked to the panel, Emma even standing up, quickly and gracefully. For five, long seconds, all they heard was static. Then a voice was heard.

"Hello?"

Moira jumped up onto her feet and practically threw herself at the call button.

"Yes! Hello!" she said back excitedly. She kept her finger on the button, never wanting to lose contact.

"This is maintenance," the voice replied. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay. We've already fixed everything, but the light's gonna have to go out of order for us to reboot everything so don't be alarmed, okay?"

Moira nodded before remembering that the person on the other end couldn't see her. The lights flickered off and Moira straightened. Once the lights were back on, a symphony of whirs and gears accompanied it. The sound was almost like heaven to Moira.

She pushed the button for the ground floor and the elevator began to move again. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"I hope the weather's still nice out," Emma piped up. Moira flinched a little, having forgotten for a small moment that she wasn't alone. When she opened her eyes, Emma stood before her.

Moira looked to the side, seeing that they were now at level three. When she looked back at Emma, she was holding something in her hand. It was Moira's phone. Moira gladly took it from Emma and thanked her.

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened to reveal a relatively empty lobby. Emma smiled at Moira before doing something that caught Moira off guard--she kissed her. Emma's lips were as soft as Moira had thought and the kiss was light. As Emma pulled away, Moira leaned forward with eyes closed, trying to get more. When she didn't catch anything, she opened her eyes and realized Emma had already gone, along with Moira’s leather jacket.

Moira blushed, feeling as if she had just been stood up. That was probably the closest she could have ever gotten to a one night stand with Emma Frost. She stepped out of the elevator and headed for the parking lot. On her way, she decided that she would text Charles and ask him where they had gone. When she opened her messages, it was open to a new message.

The recipient was to a contact named Emma and the message that was typed into the message box, ready to be sent, was, "Text me sometime, darling."

_Okay._

Maybe that kiss wasn't the closest Moira could get to a one night stand with Emma Frost.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy with how I did this, but I just needed a way to let out my Emmoira feels. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
